1. Field
Embodiments discussed herein relate to a data transfer apparatus and data transfer method.
2. Description of Related Art
A personal computer used at home and the like is coupled to various peripheral devices, such as a printer and a digital camera. For example, a serial interface is used for data communication between the personal computer and the peripheral devices. For example, the serial interface includes a communication interface based on the IEEE 1394 standard. IEEE 1394 supports a high transfer speed of 100/200/400/800 Mbps and thus transfers a large amount of data.
The related techniques are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H10-336252, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-85834